duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 5th DMR booster pack in the OCG, DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age dmr5-秘1.jpg|Off Course Kaiser "Dragon" - ㊙1/㊙1 (Secret Rare) dmr5-v1.jpg|Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" - V1/V3 dmr5-v2.jpg|Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" - V2/V3 dmr5-v3.jpg|Onimaru "Explosion", Golden Age - V3/V3 dmr5-s1.jpg|Greatest Great, Zenith of "Life" - S1/S7 dmr5-s2.jpg|Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" - S2/S7 dmr5-s3.jpg|Codename Oreore Lionel - S3/S7 dmr5-s4.jpg|Codename Aegis - S4/S7 dmr5-s5.jpg|Aqua Intelligence 3rd G - S5/S7 dmr5-s6.jpg|Codename Yabasgil Skill - S6/S7 dmr5-s7.jpg|Codename Hungry Elegance - S7/S7 dmr5-1.jpg|Tars Kerukeruyo, Holy Heaven Guardian - 1/110 dmr5-2.jpg|Spark Beyonce, Light Weapon - 2/110 dmr5-3.jpg|Aqua Genius, Cyber Admiral - 3/110 dmr5-4.jpg|Cyber B Back - 4/110 dmr5-5.jpg|Snake Tailcoat, Black Demon of Torture - 5/110 dmr5-6.jpg|Necrodragon Wally Go Inega - 6/110 dmr5-7.jpg|Codename Bazagaze Ragon - 7/110 dmr5-8.jpg|Fukisusabu Hanafubuki - 8/110 dmr5-9.jpg|Barbeque Giant - 9/110 dmr5-10.jpg|Immediate Effect! Hot Springs - 10/110 dmr5-11.jpg|Noble Adele, Light Weapon - 11/110 dmr5-12.jpg|Muttamegas, Spirit of the White Lion - 12/110 dmr5-13.jpg|Menkoikoi, Martyrdom Guardian - 13/110 dmr5-14.jpg|Ignatchio, Vizier of Herculean Strength - 14/110 dmr5-15.jpg|Panic Room - 15/110 dmr5-16.jpg|Lionel Wind - 16/110 dmr5-17.jpg|Emperor Basiccun - 17/110 dmr5-18.jpg|Irony Spiral, Blue Divine Dragon - 18/110 dmr5-19.jpg|Cyber Kuhn, Super Hacker - 19/110 dmr5-19m.jpg|Cyber Kuhn, Super Hacker - 19/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-20.jpg|Rigutsuyuna, Device Modification Machine - 20/110 dmr5-21.jpg|Siege Network of Knowledge - 21/110 dmr5-22.jpg|Eureka Program - 22/110 dmr5-23.jpg|Necrodragon Ring Gang - 23/110 dmr5-24.jpg|Suffocation Cloak, Shadow of Atrophy - 24/110 dmr5-24m.jpg|Suffocation Cloak, Shadow of Atrophy - 24/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-25.jpg|Go Thousand, Shogun of Gambling - 25/110 dmr5-26.jpg|Filefish Jacket, Shadow of Torture - 26/110 dmr5-26m.jpg|Filefish Jacket, Shadow of Torture - 26/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-27.jpg|Vaulting Box Man - 27/110 dmr5-28.jpg|Lost Mind Torture - 28/110 dmr5-29.jpg|Aggressive Kaiser - 29/110 dmr5-30.jpg|Kamishimosabaki, Earth's Fierce Explosion - 30/110 dmr5-31.jpg|Choppaya Dragon, Blink Speed - 31/110 dmr5-32.jpg|Meganth Wyvern - 32/110 dmr5-33.jpg|Onigunso, Hammer of Anger - 33/110 dmr5-34.jpg|Reckless Cut Scrapper - 34/110 dmr5-35.jpg|Ferret-kun of Starry Night - 35/110 dmr5-36.jpg|Staying Up Late Bear - 36/110 dmr5-37.jpg|Dokameshi Giant - 37/110 dmr5-38.jpg|Miss Mei, Forest of Sleeping - 38/110 dmr5-38m.jpg|Miss Mei, Forest of Sleeping - 38/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-39.jpg|Hizurashi, the Invoked - 39/110 dmr5-40.jpg|Miss Mei and Monkey Cymbals - 40/110 dmr5-41.jpg|Samenbi, Superiority Guardian - 41/110 dmr5-42.jpg|Codename Oraora Leone - 42/110 dmr5-42m.jpg|Codename Oraora Leone - 42/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-43.jpg|Yosakoi, Leader of Spirits - 43/110 dmr5-43m.jpg|Yosakoi, Leader of Spirits - 43/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-44.jpg|Buinbe, Airspace Guardian - 44/110 dmr5-45.jpg|Pure Cat - 45/110 dmr5-46.jpg|Stained Glass of Thunderbolt - 46/110 dmr5-47.jpg|Aqua Librarian - 47/110 dmr5-48.jpg|Shibute Crawler - 48/110 dmr5-49.jpg|Aqua Professor - 49/110 dmr5-50.jpg|King Acer - 50/110 dmr5-51.jpg|Horulun - 51/110 dmr5-52.jpg|Super Hacker Training Plan - 52/110 dmr5-53.jpg|Melkomi Tamatama, Shadow of Restraint - 53/110 dmr5-54.jpg|Funk, Guard of Hope - 54/110 dmr5-55.jpg|Necrodragon Onbashi Raon - 55/110 dmr5-55m.jpg|Necrodragon Onbashi Raon - 55/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-56.jpg|Busuo, Demon Doll - 56/110 dmr5-57.jpg|Batou Shoulder, Shadow of Fiction - 57/110 dmr5-58.jpg|Yabasgil Wrap - 58/110 dmr5-59.jpg|Jajarn Kaiser - 59/110 dmr5-60.jpg|Explodemaru, Careless Ogre - 60/110 dmr5-61.jpg|Messa Danjiri Dragon - 61/110 dmr5-62.jpg|Moel, Ogre Princess - 62/110 dmr5-62m.jpg|Moel, Ogre Princess - 62/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-63.jpg|Mysterious Ogre Duel - 63/110 dmr5-64.jpg|Zakodake Isso, Mysterious Ogre - 64/110 dmr5-65.jpg|Eight Totem - 65/110 dmr5-66.jpg|Anti Psychic Totem - 66/110 dmr5-67.jpg|Dontaku Giant - 67/110 dmr5-67m.jpg|Dontaku Giant - 67/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-68.jpg|Risu-kun, Sleepyhead - 68/110 dmr5-69.jpg|Chotto Ippuku - 69/110 dmr5-70.jpg|Not A Small World - 70/110 dmr5-71.jpg|Whitey Lion, Spirit of Whiteness - 71/110 dmr5-72.jpg|San Diego, Vizier of Uprising - 72/110 dmr5-73.jpg|Choppurun, Love Love Guardian - 73/110 dmr5-74.jpg|San Pietro, Vizier of Butterflies - 74/110 dmr5-75.jpg|Gachapinchi, Invasion Guardian - 75/110 dmr5-75m.jpg|Gachapinchi, Invasion Guardian - 75/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-76.jpg|Rhapsody, Guard of Hope - 76/110 dmr5-77.jpg|Radical Blind - 77/110 dmr5-78.jpg|Surprised Guard - 78/110 dmr5-79.jpg|Cyber D Monstration - 79/110 dmr5-80.jpg|Mekapin - 80/110 dmr5-81.jpg|King Scharnhorst - 81/110 dmr5-82.jpg|Pepper, Guard of Betrayal - 82/110 dmr5-83.jpg|Comeback My Parlock - 83/110 dmr5-84.jpg|Aqua Hammer Price - 84/110 dmr5-85.jpg|Aqua Intern - 85/110 dmr5-85m.jpg|Aqua Intern - 85/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-86.jpg|Brain Storm - 86/110 dmr5-86m.jpg|Brain Storm - 86/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-87.jpg|Necrodragon Purple Rumble - 87/110 dmr5-88.jpg|Swaripper, Wicked Future - 88/110 dmr5-89.jpg|Vanishing Man - 89/110 dmr5-90.jpg|Erappi Jinan - 90/110 dmr5-91.jpg|Kuichigiri Mask, Shadow of Snapping - 91/110 dmr5-92.jpg|Buchikudaki Hood, Shadow of Grinding - 92/110 dmr5-93.jpg|Chaser Hand - 93/110 dmr5-94.jpg|Buchikudaki Hammer - 94/110 dmr5-95.jpg|Magmadragon Semuldain - 95/110 dmr5-96.jpg|Axe Dragon - 96/110 dmr5-97.jpg|Hanamai, Crimson Lord - 97/110 dmr5-98.jpg|Yokeppi Chonan - 98/110 dmr5-99.jpg|Missile Fellow Onishige - 99/110 dmr5-100.jpg|Ikki and Kumasan, Ogre Beasts - 100/110 dmr5-100m.jpg|Ikki and Kumasan, Ogre Beasts - 100/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-101.jpg|Clap, Guard of Hope - 101/110 dmr5-102.jpg|Melkomi Fist - 102/110 dmr5-103.jpg|Silva, Guard of Betrayal - 103/110 dmr5-104.jpg|Mr. Rakkoru, the Entranced - 104/110 dmr5-105.jpg|Nukeppi Sannan - 105/110 dmr5-106.jpg|Lesser-kun of Slumber - 106/110 dmr5-107.jpg|Toipu-chan, Early Riser - 107/110 dmr5-108.jpg|Nagurikomi Ikuzou - 108/110 dmr5-108m.jpg|Nagurikomi Ikuzou -108/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-109.jpg|Zenith Plan - 109/110 dmr5-110.jpg|Huge Blueprint - 110/110 dmr5-秘1.jpg|Off Course Kaiser "Dragon" ㊙1/㊙1 (Secret Rare) dmr5-v1.jpg|Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" V1/V3 dmr5-v2.jpg|Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" V2/V3 dmr5-v3.jpg|Onimaru "Explosion", Golden Age V3/V3 dmr5-s1.jpg|Greatest Great, Zenith of "Life" S1/S7 dmr5-s2.jpg|Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" S2/S7 dmr5-s3.jpg|Codename Oreore Lionel S3/S7 dmr5-s4.jpg|Codename Aegis S4/S7 dmr5-s5.jpg|Aqua Intelligence 3rd G S5/S7 dmr5-s6.jpg|Codename Yabasgil Skill S6/S7 dmr5-s7.jpg|Codename Hungry Elegance S7/S7 dmr5-1.jpg|Tars Kerukeruyo, Holy Heaven Guardian 1/110 dmr5-2.jpg|Spark Beyonce, Light Weapon 2/110 dmr5-3.jpg|Aqua Genius, Cyber Admiral 3/110 dmr5-4.jpg|Cyber B Back 4/110 dmr5-5.jpg|Snake Tailcoat, Black Demon of Torture 5/110 dmr5-6.jpg|Necrodragon Wally Go Inega 6/110 dmr5-7.jpg|Codename Bazagaze Ragon 7/110 dmr5-8.jpg|Fukisusabu Hanafubuki 8/110 dmr5-9.jpg|Barbeque Giant 9/110 dmr5-10.jpg|Immediate Effect! Hot Springs 10/110 dmr5-11.jpg|Noble Adele, Light Weapon 11/110 dmr5-12.jpg|Muttamegas, Spirit of the White Lion 12/110 dmr5-13.jpg|Menkoikoi, Martyrdom Guardian 13/110 dmr5-14.jpg|Ignatchio, Vizier of Herculean Strength 14/110 dmr5-15.jpg|Panic Room 15/110 dmr5-16.jpg|Lionel Wind 16/110 dmr5-17.jpg|Emperor Basiccun 17/110 dmr5-18.jpg|Irony Spiral, Blue Divine Dragon 18/110 dmr5-19.jpg|Cyber Kuhn, Super Hacker 19/110 dmr5-19m.jpg|Cyber Kuhn, Super Hacker 19/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-20.jpg|Rigutsuyuna, Device Modification Machine 20/110 dmr5-21.jpg|Siege Network of Knowledge 21/110 dmr5-22.jpg|Eureka Program 22/110 dmr5-23.jpg|Necrodragon Ring Gang 23/110 dmr5-24.jpg|Suffocation Cloak, Shadow of Atrophy 24/110 dmr5-24m.jpg|Suffocation Cloak, Shadow of Atrophy 24/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-25.jpg|Go Thousand, Shogun of Gambling 25/110 dmr5-26.jpg|Filefish Jacket, Shadow of Torture 26/110 dmr5-26m.jpg|Filefish Jacket, Shadow of Torture 26/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-27.jpg|Vaulting Box Man 27/110 dmr5-28.jpg|Lost Mind Torture 28/110 dmr5-29.jpg|Aggressive Kaiser 29/110 dmr5-30.jpg|Kamishimosabaki, Earth's Fierce Explosion 30/110 dmr5-31.jpg|Choppaya Dragon, Blink Speed 31/110 dmr5-32.jpg|Meganth Wyvern 32/110 dmr5-33.jpg|Onigunso, Hammer of Anger 33/110 dmr5-34.jpg|Reckless Cut Scrapper 34/110 dmr5-35.jpg|Ferret-kun of Starry Night 35/110 dmr5-36.jpg|Staying Up Late Bear 36/110 dmr5-37.jpg|Dokameshi Giant 37/110 dmr5-38.jpg|Miss Mei, Forest of Sleeping 38/110 dmr5-38m.jpg|Miss Mei, Forest of Sleeping 38/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-39.jpg|Hizurashi, the Invoked 39/110 dmr5-40.jpg|Miss Mei and Monkey Cymbals 40/110 dmr5-41.jpg|Samenbi, Superiority Guardian 41/110 dmr5-42.jpg|Codename Oraora Leone 42/110 dmr5-42m.jpg|Codename Oraora Leone 42/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-43.jpg|Yosakoi, Leader of Spirits 43/110 dmr5-43m.jpg|Yosakoi, Leader of Spirits 43/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-44.jpg|Buinbe, Airspace Guardian 44/110 dmr5-45.jpg|Pure Cat 45/110 dmr5-46.jpg|Stained Glass of Thunderbolt 46/110 dmr5-47.jpg|Aqua Librarian 47/110 dmr5-48.jpg|Shibute Crawler 48/110 dmr5-49.jpg|Aqua Professor 49/110 dmr5-50.jpg|King Acer 50/110 dmr5-51.jpg|Horulun 51/110 dmr5-52.jpg|Super Hacker Training Plan 52/110 dmr5-53.jpg|Melkomi Tamatama, Shadow of Restraint 53/110 dmr5-54.jpg|Funk, Guard of Hope 54/110 dmr5-55.jpg|Necrodragon Onbashi Raon 55/110 dmr5-55m.jpg|Necrodragon Onbashi Raon 55/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-56.jpg|Busuo, Demon Doll 56/110 dmr5-57.jpg|Batou Shoulder, Shadow of Fiction 57/110 dmr5-58.jpg|Yabasgil Wrap 58/110 dmr5-59.jpg|Jajarn Kaiser 59/110 dmr5-60.jpg|Explodemaru, Careless Ogre - 60/110 dmr5-61.jpg|Messa Danjiri Dragon 61/110 dmr5-62.jpg|Moel, Ogre Princess 62/110 dmr5-62m.jpg|Moel, Ogre Princess 62/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-63.jpg|Mysterious Ogre Duel 63/110 dmr5-64.jpg|Zakodake Isso, Mysterious Ogre 64/110 dmr5-65.jpg|Eight Totem 65/110 dmr5-66.jpg|Anti Psychic Totem 66/110 dmr5-67.jpg|Dontaku Giant 67/110 dmr5-67m.jpg|Dontaku Giant 67/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-68.jpg|Risu-kun, Sleepyhead 68/110 dmr5-69.jpg|Chotto Ippuku 69/110 dmr5-70.jpg|Not A Small World 70/110 dmr5-71.jpg|Whitey Lion, Spirit of Whiteness 71/110 dmr5-72.jpg|San Diego, Vizier of Uprising 72/110 dmr5-73.jpg|Choppurun, Love Love Guardian 73/110 dmr5-74.jpg|San Pietro, Vizier of Butterflies 74/110 dmr5-75.jpg|Gachapinchi, Invasion Guardian 75/110 dmr5-75m.jpg|Gachapinchi, Invasion Guardian 75/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-76.jpg|Rhapsody, Guard of Hope 76/110 dmr5-77.jpg|Radical Blind 77/110 dmr5-78.jpg|Surprised Guard 78/110 dmr5-79.jpg|Cyber D Monstration 79/110 dmr5-80.jpg|Mekapin 80/110 dmr5-81.jpg|King Scharnhorst 81/110 dmr5-82.jpg|Pepper, Guard of Betrayal 82/110 dmr5-83.jpg|Comeback My Parlock 83/110 dmr5-84.jpg|Aqua Hammer Price 84/110 dmr5-85.jpg|Aqua Intern 85/110 dmr5-85m.jpg|Aqua Intern 85/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-86.jpg|Brain Storm 86/110 dmr5-86m.jpg|Brain Storm 86/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-87.jpg|Necrodragon Purple Rumble 87/110 dmr5-88.jpg|Swaripper, Wicked Future 88/110 dmr5-89.jpg|Vanishing Man 89/110 dmr5-90.jpg|Erappi Jinan 90/110 dmr5-91.jpg|Kuichigiri Mask, Shadow of Snapping 91/110 dmr5-92.jpg|Buchikudaki Hood, Shadow of Grinding 92/110 dmr5-93.jpg|Chaser Hand 93/110 dmr5-94.jpg|Buchikudaki Hammer 94/110 dmr5-95.jpg|Magmadragon Semuldain 95/110 dmr5-96.jpg|Axe Dragon 96/110 dmr5-97.jpg|Hanamai, Crimson Lord 97/110 dmr5-98.jpg|Yokeppi Chonan 98/110 dmr5-99.jpg|Missile Fellow Onishige 99/110 dmr5-100.jpg|Ikki and Kumasan, Ogre Beasts 100/110 dmr5-100m.jpg|Ikki and Kumasan, Ogre Beasts 100/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-101.jpg|Clap, Guard of Hope 101/110 dmr5-102.jpg|Melkomi Fist 102/110 dmr5-103.jpg|Silva, Guard of Betrayal 103/110 dmr5-104.jpg|Mr. Rakkoru, the Entranced 104/110 dmr5-105.jpg|Nukeppi Sannan 105/110 dmr5-106.jpg|Lesser-kun of Slumber 106/110 dmr5-107.jpg|Toipu-chan, Early Riser 107/110 dmr5-108.jpg|Nagurikomi Ikuzou 108/110 dmr5-108m.jpg|Nagurikomi Ikuzou 108/110 (Mode Change Card) dmr5-109.jpg|Zenith Plan 109/110 dmr5-110.jpg|Huge Blueprint 110/110 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries